My Love, Konoha's Raven-Haired Beauty
by Aoka-Senpai
Summary: This is my first NaruHina fanfic! It takes place a year after the The 4th great Ninja War and Naruto of course has fallen in love with Hinata. He wants to make there love official. Although of course peace cannot be achieved for long. What happens when new and old enemies arrive? Will update when you ask me to!:3 NarutoxHInata mostly! But other couples will be associated as will!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Aoka here! This is my first NaruHina FanFic and I really hope you enjoy! These are my words and I of course do not copyright or would ever copy right someone's work!

1. I do not own Naruto. All rights go over to Masashi Kishimoto.

2. Don't judge too hard. I did look it over once, but there may be some typos.

3. I watch Naruto weekly and read. So my information will not be off.

4. There will be more chapters. Might be rated M in the future but for no of course I will keep it at T.

5. Enjoy and leave reviews!

**Chapter 1: My Love and Peace**

It's been exactly a year since the ending of chaos known as the 4th Great Ninja War and Naruto couldn't be more relieved. His village and the world are currently in somewhat of a mutual peace. Tsunade is still the Hokage and plans to be so for a few more years, but of course will step down eventually in the hope that Naruto will rule fantastically in her place.

It was a bright, sunny, and _peaceful_ day in Konoha. For some reason it was hard to believe that somewhat of a temporary peace had been achieved. Naruto was happy. Happy that his closest friend Sasuke is home at last and Sakura is finally beginning to win his heart. Although he lost many, including a man he had changed all those years ago, Neji Hyuga, he's still happy he's resting with a smile on his face.

Most of all though, he found someone he truly loved. How could Naruto ignore the courageous, strong, and kind heart of the raven-haired beauty of Konoha, Hinata Hyuga. He has been trying to work up the courage to finally make their dating official to her, although he doesn't have a way to do it.

**Naruto's POV**

Ugh, walking through town with all these options of something to give Hinata. My head hurts. I just love Hinata so much, just how I loved when she held my hand on the battlefield one year ago. Everyone knows we're together and no one would dare go near her, but I didn't want to make it official until I can get her something special.

"Naruto! Naruto!", yelled the girl I used to love, Sakura Haruno. I don't know why I ever lovde her though. She never was as beautiful as Hinata. I guess child hood crushes stick trhough. Not now. I finally found my precious Hinata. One truly worth fighting for.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, what are you doing in this part of town? Trying to get Hinata something I see,"

"Haha yeah trying...Do-don't tell Hi-hinata-chan please though. I really wanna make it a surprise... She means the world to me, and I finally wanna prove it to her. Could you help me Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, girls like flowers, jewelry, things that come from the heart! You should know that! Baka!"

"I know, but for Hinata...I want something really special to give to her. More then special, if you know what I mean!"

"Okay Naruto! Come with me."

Sakura grabs my hand and starts running with me towards granny Tsunade's place. Well she's dragging me anyway. Rather painful actually since I'm on the GROUND getting pulled by the super strong woman that is Sakura Haruno. "Sa-Sakura... could you slow down just a bit?". Of course she isn't answering me and I continually am getting dragged up the stairs of the Hokage's home and work place.

"Tsunade-sama! Guess who's finally getting a gift for Hinata!" screamed Sakura at the Hokage.

"Naruto!Finally working up the guts to get something for that girl, huh?"

"Tsunade-sama, I brought Naruto here because I know you'd have the perfect gift for Lady Hinata."

"Yes indeed I do." Tsunade looks at me with a very sly and pleased look at me. This is something big.

Sakura finally let go of me and I'm now able to brush off all this dirt from being dragged on the ground. I follow Granny Tsunade, while Sakura stays behind and smiles at me. We enter a small room filled with bunch of scrolls and boxes. Tsunade reaches up to grab a small dark blue box, covered in a thick layer of dust. She blows of the dust and looks at me and smiles.

"Naruto, the item in here was the necklace that belonged to my grandmother, the wife of the first Hokage. She was very beautiful and I do believe that someone who is the new head of the Hyuga clan, Lady Hinata, deserves such a beautiful present. Considering that she is a gorgeous woman."

"Thankyou, Lady Tsunade." I quickly opened the box just to look at it and smiled back at Tsunade. "This is perfect Tsunade."

I walk out of the building and couldn't be more thankful to have granny Tsunade. She really is like a grandmother to me. All the extra information on the necklace she gave to me, really makes this present complete. It's almost noon, Hinata should be out in training field seven right now. She's always training now a days. I think that's why I've fallen so in love with her. She still wants to be stronger.

I open the gate into training field seven and see my gorgeous girl sweating. I picked up some flowers and rice cakes on the way over here. Just something to make her happy and to reward her for all her hard work.

"Hinata! It's Naruto! You should really calm down, you look all sweaty and you work yourself too hard!"

"Nar-Naruto-kun! What's with all of this stuff?"

"Oh well, I thought you'd want some food, since you work so hard and I got you flowers, because I haven't got you any in a week!"

"Naruto-kun, your so kind to me." I bring Hinata over and sit her down in my lap against a tree under the shade of the leaves. She lays down a little so her head is resting of my stomach. I hand her the rice cake I bought her and I out one of the purple irises I got her in her hair. She couldn't help but smile and I love to see her happy. She's so beautiful, I really don't know what I'd do without her.

"So, Hinata. We've been kinda in this weird couple but not official couple state for a while and I want to end that."

"Naruto-kun, do you not want me around anymore?"

"NO, no, not at all Hinata, I just want us to be official, meaning, I want you to be my girlfriend...and maybe even my wife one day. I think your so beautiful and everyday I think about your bravery in the war and the battle against Pain. I want everybody to know your mine Hinata. Everybody!"

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the little blue box. Hinata was blushing a lot and I could tell she was going to faint.

"Hinata! Calm down I want you awake when I give you my special surprise!" Her face just lit up in excitement. Her beautiful face. I ask her to close her eyes. I take the necklace out of the box and slowly I'm rapping it around her neck. I tell her to now face me and to open her eyes. Her face lights up at the gift I left her on her neck.

"Naruto-k-kun...this is beautiful, This is really for me?"

"All for you! This necklace belonged to the wife of the First Hokage. As you can see, it has a single mother of pearl with tiny dark purple amethyst stones circling the pearl. Tsunade told me it gives you a burst of life force and extra chakra when you'll need it most. Not that you would need it anyway... your so strong already!". I rub the back of my neck and then rub her head. She was speechless and I couldn't be more happy. Before I could lean down to kiss her, she kissed me. Very soft her lips are. We both lay back under the tree and she holds me tightly. This really is perfect.

A/N: How'd you like it? Leave a review. Future chapters soon! I don't like to keep people waiting!Thank you for reading and any requests you would like to see in my story? :3 Remember will be M for possible future lemons and other adult content but I'll keep it at T for now. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Aoka! So it seems people are already reading my story a lot! I'm so excited! I already got some favorites and followers and a review! The review gave me a request saying how jealous can Naruto get when another guy is hitting on Hinata? Well you'll have to see and find out? ;).

Of course I do not own the writes to Naruto.

Enjoy:) I'm not going to repeat myself like last time, if your following!

Italics are for Kurama/Kyuubi when Naruto is in POV.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Father's Testimonies and a Close Friends Confessions**

Yesterday I finally did it. Hinata is my girlfriend. She even has the beautiful necklace to prove it. Many people have come up to her and ooed and awed over the necklace and how lucky of a girl Hinata really is . Or really, how lucky of a guy I am... Anyway,s Hinata is mine and I tend to keep it that way for the rest of my life.

I'm to riddled with excitement to have lunch with Hinata today at Ichiraku today! Waking up today was even exciting. I never thought I would ever be so lucky to even have a girlfriend. Especially with Kurama. I am lucky though. She's admired me for a long time, my whole life...and I haven't realized it until recently. I'm sure my mother, Kushina, would love Hinata and would be glad for me to be marrying her. Dad of course would be especially proud considering mom was so scary...and Hinata is an angel.

I think I'll dress a little more casual today. Or I won't wear my jacket because it's a warm day. My orange pants are a little worn out and I should get new clothes..._to impress Hinata_...oh shut up Kurama. It's true though. I wanna look good for my girl haha. I can't help but smile right now. I will always love Hinata. I think I will go to the store and get new clothes today. Before lunch anyway.

Walking through town is so friendly now. Everyone knows me as the village hero and it feels good. The sun is shining brighter then yesterday and I'm sure it's dad smiling at me for finally being acknowledged by everyone. It's a great feeling anyway. Walking into the small shop, I noticed Kiba across the street at the Yamanaka flower shop. So I think I'll say hi.

"Kiba!Kiba" I run over to him. "I see you just bought flowers who's the lucky lady there for?!"

"Naruto it's non of your business."

Kiba walked away with some kind of chip on his shoulder. I guess he's embarrassed. Although, Kiba is friend but he's never that bitter. Oh well. I walk back to the clothes shop and see a new long sleeved sweat shirt kinda top, but not really a jacket. It was orange and had a white Hidden Eddie symbol on the back. With a black collar-ish thing on top. I like it. As I walk up to the counter I notice a a silky loose white shirt that would look marvelous on Hinata. Well of course I have to get it for her! As I bought the two items I realized the time was getting close to noon and I should be heading over to get Hinata.

Walking to the Hyuga development was nerve racking. I wonder what Hiashi thinks about Hinata having ME as a boyfriend. As I walked into the development and pass the training ground court yard, I ran into Hiashi.

"Hi-Hiashi! I'm so sorry for walking into you, have you seen Hi-"

"Naruto! Can I tell you that I'm so glad Hinata finally found someone to love. Even better that it's you Naruto."

"Thank you Hiashi, it means the world. I love your daughter and I will never let anything bad happen to her."

"Naruto, I know you won't. Although you two are young still. Be careful, Hinata maybe the new head of the clan, but I do not want her handling _other_ responsibilities than those regarding you, the village and the clan."

"I totally understand...and I wouldn't. I only wish to love Hinata sir..."

"Good Naruto!"

"Wait is Hinata here?"

"Hinata left a few minutes ago with you, that's why I was confused to see you here."

"Huh?" I quickly ran out of the place and said good day to Hiashi. Who could've came to get Hinata and Hinata not notice? They obviously used transformation jutsu, but what are they planning on doing with Hinata. My heart is pounding and I can feel my blood boiling. I need to stop and stay still so I can go into sage mode to sense Hinata. The minutes were long until I could get into sage mode. As I enter though I sense Hinata's warm chakra in the east forest. Along with another and that another is Kiba!

As I run towards the east forest I realize that's why Kiba must have bought the flowers today! That asshole. No one will take Hinata away from me, especially someone I'm supposed to consider my friend. I will never forgive him. I'm reaching the east forest and I hear Kiba shouting at Hinata.

"Hinata! We were on a team together! You were never close to him! How do you know he's not using you because Sasuke's back and Sakura wants nothing to do with him! It took him this long to formally ask you out!"

"Naruto-kun's not like that Kiba! I love him and know that's not what the intentions are from the village hero. He cares about me Kiba-kun! As do I to him!"

"The Village Hero huh? Everyone praises Naruto! No one gets any attention more then Naruto now! I made him my rival but he doesn't even consider me an equal! He has a huge ego now and thinks he's better than everyone Hinata! He's an asshole and a pervert!"

I jump into the quarrel and defend my love and myself.

"Kiba your taking it too far. I love Hinata. Sakura hasn't been in my mid for quite some time now. Hinata is my everything and if it requires me to lose a close friend to keep her because he's to selfish to realize the love in front of him, then I will."

"Naruto, your too conceded. You don't need someone like me as friend. You consider yourself too powerful over everyone else. I'm not a friend nor and equal to you anymore."

"Kiba that's not true. I just love Hinata and I don't want anyone taking her away from me. I'd rather not lose my close friend Kiba because of childish nonsense because you love Hinata and we're together."

"Naruto, you don't deserve her, it took you forever to notice her love, mean while I stood in the back and supported her and she never loved me as much as she loved you!"

"I know. It took me a while to notice Hinata's love. I do now though. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe Kiba. I promise."

"Goodbye Naruto, meet me at training ground 9 tomorrow for a fight. I've wanted to fight you for a long time now, _V__illage Hero._"

Kiba went away. Why is Kiba acting so childish? Had he loved Hinata that much and I never noticed. How could this be? I've never seen him show signs of loving Hinata but now he shows it?

"Hinata, did you know that Kiba loved you?"

"Naruto-kun I truly had no idea. Kiba was part of Team 8 and was a close friend, but never has shown feelings?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I might have to beat him bad tomorrow. He kidnapped you Hinata and tied you to this tree? All to just say that you shouldn't be with me and that he loves you more?"

"I know Naruto-kun...but don't hurt him."

"I was terrified at the thought of losing you today Hinata. Terrified. I never want to feel that again."

"Okay Naruto-kun..."

I untie Hinata and make sure she's okay. I kiss her just because her face is so flustered and I want her to feel safe again. She's so cute. I carry her on my back as we head to the village and of course I still want to go to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Two orders of the regular! Teuchi!" I yell to the owner. I've been coming here all my life and there food never gets old. Hinata seemed so tired and I can tell that she was gonna pass out. That's when I remembered the shirt I bought her. I'll have to surprise her!

After Ramen I decide to bring Hinata back to my house to rest. I take off her shoes for her and lay her down on my bed to rest. I fix her some water because all that Ramen probably got her thirsty! Then I reach for the bag that had the clothes I bought for me and her. That's when I remembered I forgot to buy pants...The whole reason I went to the clothes store today. Oh well. I take out the shirt I bought first to show Hinata.

"So Hinata, I bought a new shirt to wear. I really thought it was nice and..."

"It's very nice Naruto-kun. I'm just very tired right now. I'm still bothered by Kiba though.."

"Oh well I bought something for you that might cheer you up! Look it's a white silk shirt that's loose fitting but I'm sure you'll like it...I thought you'd look nice in it..."

Before I finish my sentence, Hinata grabs me and pulls my lips to join with hers. She's so soft and so beautiful. And I put my arms around and lay her down on my bed. I stroked her hair as I kissed her sweet lips. She held on to me. She opened her mouth and I insist on letting my tongue enter her sweet lips. This is the first time I've been so intimate with her or anyone, and I hope I'm not making her feel awkward. She breathes a little and makes the most attractive sound. Her body's so curvy and so wonderful I just want to...

_NARUTO, remember what Hiashi told yo_u...Kurama snickers at me. Then I remember and sit up.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

"Ugh, we can't go any further Hinata, I made a promise..."

"To who? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No Hinata...your beautiful and sexy...and such a woman. I need to stop... but I promised your father that I wouldn't put an extra burden on you or do...that...with you."

"When did this conversation happen?"

"Today, I went to pick you up before I found out Kiba got to you.."

"I guess Father's right...I'm sorry Naruto-kun.."

"It's fine Hinata, I don't need anything like that! I love you!"

Hinata smiles. Oh she looks so cute with her hair all messy and her cheeks all pink. Gosh I love her! These desires coming over me though... I want to but I can't and if it wasn't for Kurama...my desires would've been fulfilled. I made a promise to Hiashi that I wouldn't. We are young...but she's so beautiful. Just looking at her now makes me want to kiss her. She does wonders to me.

Hinata leaves now. I kiss her goodbye and rub her cheek. I say that she'll be in my dreams tonight and she smiles at me.

I can't help but wonder though. Does Hinata have feelings for Kiba?

* * *

N/A: Well how was that? I made this one longer to fulfill needs haha and through in an extra twist ;)

How do you like it? More requests people! I love to give to my readers!

Oh and it's so hard to write in present tense! I hope you all can agree! I'm sorry if I mess up here and there!

xoxo Aoka :3


End file.
